


Refugio

by rantingprince



Series: Argchiweek2020 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, ArgChiWeek2020, M/M, blasfemias i guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: El juego de Martín es pretender que es un humano, el de Manuel es pretender que su misión en la tierra tiene que ver con los animales y no con los humanos.En el reencuentro se les mezclan un poco las ideas.
Relationships: Argentina/Chile (Hetalia)
Series: Argchiweek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Refugio

**Author's Note:**

> Día 4 de la argchiweek2020!

El refugio está a las afueras de Santiago, a un lado de la carretera. Es más una casa grande que un edificio, pero al ser un esfuerzo privado, no hay quién vaya a decir mucho al respecto. A unos metros de la casa principal están los caniles, todos techados, con dos o tres camas de perro dentro de cada uno. Manuel ha pensado en expandirse y aceptar más animales, pero no quiere hacinarlos, así que está esperando a poder comprar el terreno de al lado para ir a buscar nuevos inquilinos; hasta entonces, su manada de veinte perros son más que suficiente. Además de los perros, tiene tres gallinas, y dentro de la casa, un gatito de cinco meses que encontró botado a un lado del riachuelo en la parte de atrás de su propiedad. Hasta la fecha todas sus excursiones en busca de la madre han sido inútiles, pero aún tiene planes de salir y buscarla.

No es particularmente importante, pero esa es su vida en la tierra desde que decidió que los humanos no merecían sus esfuerzos. Manuel nunca fue fanático de los humanos, El Creador había hecho muchas otras criaturas infinitamente mejores durante el génesis del mundo, había tantos tamaños y formas que los humanos le habían parecido aburridos en comparación. Esa fue su primera impresión, miles de años atrás, que eran aburridos, y luego cuando sus hermanos comenzaron a relacionarse con ellos, cuando se _reprodujeron_ con ellos y Manuel los vio caer de la gracia del Creador, decidió que eran peligrosos también.

El Creador supuestamente los ama, pero Manuel, que ha pasado tanto tiempo en la tierra, tiene sus dudas al respecto: si los amara no los habría abandonado en esa libertad tan absoluta entre el bien y el mal. Manuel sabe que es una idea por la que podría caer, pero también sabe que él y el resto de sus hermanos desperdigados en el mundo habían sido abandonados de una forma parecida hace miles de años, así que ya no le preocupa como antes. Cada cierto tiempo tiene que presentar un informe de lo que hace en la tierra, pero Gabriel no los lee, Manuelha estado escribiendo lo mismo desde hace diez años y nadie, nunca, lo ha regañado por dedicarse a salvar perros callejeros en vez de ayudar a salvar el alma de algún humano de vez en cuando.

Es una vida sin un propósito superior, pero Manuel quiere a sus perros. Y sus gallinas. Y su gato. No está seguro de que pueda amar algo, sus hermanos que amaron humanos, cosas y en algunas ocasiones memorables, otros ángeles; terminaron cayendo, así que las reglas respecto a los ángeles y el amor son confusas, pero los quiere suficiente como para dedicarles su existencia terrenal. Quizá en unos años más podría moverse y tener un zoológico, y salvar otro tipo de animales también, pero no está seguro de que Gabriel vaya a aceptar eso como parte de su misión en la tierra.

Aunque el lugar sea esencialmente una casa, Manuel hizo un mostrador para pretender, y eso es lo que está haciendo ese día: pretender, mientras espera a su veterinario de confianza, que quedó de traerle un cachorro nuevo. Manuel tiene la cama lista en un canil separado de los demás para la primera noche, y aunque ha hecho esto otras veces, está ansioso porque Sebastián llegue pronto. No le gusta estar en el mostrador, es frío, y no parece parte de su casa. Además, ya lleva una hora viendo zoológicos desde su computador, y no está seguro de que pueda tener el zoológico y el refugio de perros al mismo tiempo.

Está considerando llamar al veterinario él mismo cuando suena el timbre. Manuel está tan aliviado con la idea de que no va a tener que seguir pretendiendo que ni siquiera mira por el vidrio del costado antes de abrir la puerta.

El hombre que le sonríe no es Sebastián, pero Manuel lo reconoce de todas formas. Es imposible no reconocerlo, incluso cuando está vestido como uno de ellos. _Pretendiendo_ que es uno de ellos. 

— ¡Manuel! —exclama Martín, perdiendo la sonrisa por dos segundos antes de que vuelva, aún más brillante. El perro que tiene en brazos se retuerce un poco cuando Martín lo levanta, Manuel no está seguro si pretende usarlo de escudo o algo por el estilo, pero el animal no parece particularmente incómodo.

Quizá algo impaciente.

— Martín —responde Manuel, entrecerrando los ojos.— ¿Qué...?

— Sebastián me dijo que eras extraño —dice Martín, abriéndose paso con el perro por delante — Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que eras tú, en serio... ¿Te hacen trabajar? —pregunta, mirando la recepción con una mezcla extraña de burla y curiosidad sincera.

Manuel cree sentir sus alas por un momento, cree que están en otro lugar y que Martín aún es uno de los ángeles favoritos de Gabriel.

— No puedes entrar —alega Manuel, sin fuerza, viendo a Martín dejar el perro sobre su escritorio.

Es un quiltro de patas grandes, algún día le va a llegar a la cadera, y Manuel no puede evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Siempre le han gustado los perros grandes.

— No sabía que ahora hacían cosas por los demás animales —dice Martín, sonriéndole como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

— Todos son criaturas del Creador —responde Manuel, recitando la misma explicación que le dio a Gabriel hace años.— Si el creador no quisiera que los ayudáramos no estarían.

Martín se ríe, seguramente sabe que Gabriel y los demás no están exáctamente de acuerdo. Manuel se siente extrañamente expuesto con esa risa, y se apresura al mostrador, donde el perro está metiendo la nariz en su taza de té.

— ¿Qué haces tú haciendo favores? —pregunta, con una nota irritada — No sé supone que los ayudes.

— ¿Sabias que Sebastián tiene un novio? —dice Martín en cambio, sacudiéndose el frente de la polera.- Su novio tuvo que ir a urgencias, comió algo en mal estado, creo. Sus estómagos son muy frágiles.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¡Soy su amigo! Nos conocimos cuando niños.

Los humanos son contagiosos, eso es lo que el Creador no consideró cuando decidió que Manuel y los de su clase debían trabajar con ellos, para ellos, hasta el final de los días. Son un peligro para sus conciencias, pero a nadie le importa el bienestar y la mantención de los ángeles.

¿Acaso no son también parte de la creación?

Manuel no está seguro de qué cara pone mientras piensa blasfemias, pero Martín lo mira preocupado luego de un rato.

— ¿Manuel?

— Nunca fuiste un niño —responde Manuel, porque eso es lo único que puede decir ahora que sabe que caer no es el final de la degeneración para los de su clase.

— Claro que si —responde Martín, riéndose fuerte.— Puedo ser un niño.

Lo siguiente que hace es un nivel de blasfemia que incluso Manuel, que se ha permitido blasfemar varias veces ese día, siente que es demasiado. Martín se transforma a si mismo en una versión joven, más y más joven, hasta que Manuel tiene en frente a un niño de cuatro años, con el pelo rubio y un aro dorado al rededor de las pupilas.

— Eres un demonio —sisea Manuel, mirando alrededor, como si el Creador fuese a hacer algo al respecto.

Nunca hace nada, Manuel lo sabe, pero aún así.

— Lo sé —responde Martín, sonriéndole con maldad. Un segundo después, es un adulto de nuevo.— Y ahora soy un humano ¿no es emocionante?

— ¡No! ¿Qué dicen tus supervisores?

— Soy un demonio Manuel —dice Martín, poniendo los ojos en blanco.— Llevo 20 años haciéndolo. Tengo amigos, un departamento, una mascota.

Manuel se aprieta el puente de la nariz con los dedos mientras lo escucha, intentando entender cómo es posible que en los años que no se han visto Martín haya decidido arriesgar su existencia completa solo por la oportunidad de tener una vida humana.

— ¿Hace cuantos años que no nos vemos?

— Cincuenta —responde Martín, encogiéndose de hombros— La última vez que te vi eras bibliotecario en argentina.

— Ah, si. Argentina —repite Manuel, cerrando los ojos.

— Deberías probar ser humano —dice Martín. Suena emocionado, aunque no dura demasiado — ¡Ah! Pero tendrías que empezar como un niño para hacer amigos, y yo ya soy un adulto... Sería extraño. Pero podría ser tu tutor. Yo me conseguí unos padres, pero sé que no vas a querer vivir como un bebé.

Manuel levanta una mano para callarlo, e inesperadamente funciona, aunque cuando abre los ojos para ver el por qué se encuentra con que Martín ni siquiera lo está mirando.

No, en vez de él, lo que tiene la atención del demonio es el perro orinando en un costado de su recepción.

* * *

Martín vuelve a verlo tres días después, trayendo una bolsa de papel de Mcdonald’s que Manuel encuentra ofensiva, aunque no está seguro del por qué exactamente. Quizá es porque ellos no necesitan comer, aunque Manuel hace excepciones de vez en cuando, como las veces que se hace té de hoja en las tardes, o aquella vez que le aceptó una bandeja de empolvados a la señora que vive en la parcela de al lado, lo que difícilmente cuenta como comida rápida, en su opinión.

— ¿Me hiciste esperar a propósito? Yo hasta te traigo una ofrenda y vos me tratás así —dice Martín cuando finalmente le abre.

— Ofrenda —repite Manuel, mirando con desdén la bolsa de papel.

— Si fueras más amable te sacaría a comer —dice Martín ofreciéndole una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos.— Comes ¿verdad?

Manuel se encoge de hombros, guiándolo a la cocina por pura inercia. Han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que tuvo visitas, y años desde el último ángel con el que habló directamente. Martín no es un ángel exactamente, pero se siente cercano de todas formas.

— No sabía qué te podía gustar, así que traje opciones —dijo Martín, sacando cajitas de cartón, y hamburguesas envueltas en papel, una tras otra, de la bolsa.

Manuel lo mira sacar todo, silenciosamente sorprendido. Está un poco ido, meditando la validez de la gula como un pecado capital si El Creador jamás había dicho nada al respecto, cuando Martín le ofrece la cajita de papas fritas, sacudiendola bajo sus narices.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Martín? —pregunta, buscando la mirada del demonio. Sus ojos parecen estar riéndose de él.

— Estoy tentándote —responde Martín sin perder un segundo, sacando una de las papas que le estaba ofreciendo.— ¿Funciona?

Manuel resopla una risa.

— No.

* * *

La siguiente visita pasa varios días más tarde, son tantos que Manuel piensa que no va a volver a pasar y se deja caer en la rutina como ha estado haciendo desde que decidió dejar de interactuar con los humanos. Se levanta, alimenta a los perros, juega con ellos, lee y luego vuelve a jugar. En las tardes busca a la mamá de su gato y vuelve con las manos vacías a darle comida a todos sus animales, hasta que un día llega Martín. Manuel está en el patio delantero esta vez, regando un manzano que venía con el terreno cuando el auto se detiene frente a su propiedad.

Cuando se encontraron en Argentina, Martín también conducía, pero en ese entonces era un auto de último modelo, un descapotable rojo que llamaba la atención de todo el mundo, como si estuviese gritando. En comparación, el auto actual de Martín se ve tan ordinario que Manuel no puede evitar fruncir el ceño cuando lo ve bajarse.

— Aún ni te saludo y ya me estás mirando mal —dice Martín, riéndose.— ¿Te gusta? Es de mi papá.

— No tienes papá —responde Manuel, cortando el agua.— Eres un demonio.

Martín se ríe en voz alta, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Esta vez no trae nada, lo cual es ligeramente decepcionante. Manuel había disfrutado la ofrenda de la última vez.

— Eres muy malo ¿te lo han dicho? —pregunta Martín, acercándose más de lo que debería, ya fuera en los estandares humanos o en los de los ángeles.

— Mentir es un pecado —dice Manuel, encogiendose de hombros.

— Los humanos dijeron eso.

— Y tú eres un humano ahora ¿no? —pregunta Manuel, arqueando las cejas.

La sonrisa de Martín es peligrosa, Manuel siempre lo ha sabido, pero nunca ha estado honestamente preocupado al respecto, a fin de cuentas, en algún momento habían sido lo mismo.

En sus momentos solos, a veces se imagina cómo sería ser peligroso él también.

— ¿A qué viniste, Martín?

— A verte —responde, fácil, encogiéndose de hombros como si sus circunstancias fueran solo eso. Y quizá lo son, Manuel no ha visto a Gabriel en décadas, si él no dice que hay un demonio en su casa, nadie puede saberlo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No tienes amigos humanos? —insiste Manuel, sin moverse.

Le parece que escucha a sus perros ladrando, pero el mundo humano se siente lejano en ese momento.

— Tengo varios ¿Y tú?

— Ninguno. —dice Manuel, sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Martín se ríe en voz alta, como siempre ha hecho, y entra a su casa sin preguntar. Es una imagen extraña, pero Manuel no está tan molesto como debería.

Esa tarde se sientan a tomar _once_ , porque a Manuel le gusta hacerse un té en la tarde, y quizá ha estado comprando comida últimamente. Quizá ha estado esperando que Martín regrese, pero nadie puede probarlo, y el demonio no le pregunta, solo se sienta en la mesita de su cocina y revuelve el café con una sonrisa.

— Estoy yendo a la universidad —dice, sonriendo con maldad.— ¿Sabes que estoy estudiando?

— Teología —responde Manuel, sin expresión.

— Medicina —dice Martín, ignorándolo con facilidad.— Tomé un crédito.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunta Manuel, honestamente intrigado.— ¿No te basta con vivir las partes fáciles? Tener amigos y eso.

— Y eso —repite Martín, poniendo los ojos en blanco.— Es por la originalidad de la experiencia, Manuel. Hasta he tenido novias.

No sabe qué cara pone, pero Martín comienza a reírse de repente. Es tanto que Manuel le da un golpe con el dorso de la mano, avergonzado de si mismo y de Martín, todo al mismo tiempo.

— No he tenido hijos —le asegura Martín, con los rastros de la risa en los ojos y los labios.— No te preocupes.

— No me importa —dice Manuel, tomando su taza con más fuerza de la necesaria.— Si quieres hacer gigantes es cosa tuya.

— ¿Serán gigantes si es con un demonio? —pregunta Martín, repentinamente interesado.— O quizá sería como en las películas de terror ¿Las has visto? Ahora mismo hay una de esas en el cine.

— No voy al cine.

Martín suspira asintiendo para si mismo. Manuel piensa que eso es todo, y está considerando levantarse y dejarlo solo cuando Martin levanta la mirada. Sus ojos le hacen pensar en otros tiempos, cuando aún estaban con El Creador, y les gustaba pelear entre las estrellas.

— El mundo humano está desperdiciado en ti, Manuel —dice Martín, levantándose.—Vamos mañana, te va a gustar.

* * *

No le gusta.

El cine está lleno de personas, huele a desinfectante, y el aire acondicionado está muy fuerte para su gusto. En la película los demonios son criaturas deformes y grotescas cuando muestran su verdadera identidad, y aunque Manuel ha conocido a algunos así, le parece ofensivo que intenten decir que así es como se vería el hijo de un demonio de alta alcurnia como Satanás. Es una suerte que no haya ángeles en la película, Manuel no quiere imaginar cómo los representarían.

Lo único que es rescatable de la experiencia son las palomitas, y Martín haciendo comentarios no tan disimulados de lo que están viendo. Manuel siente su aliento contra su oído en medio del griterío de la película, y sonríe para sus adentros, permitiéndose, aunque sea solo por un momento, imaginar que la fantasía de Martín es real.

* * *

Martín tira de su mano para entrar en el departamento, sus pasos son torpes y usa más fuerza de la necesaria, pero está bien, es adecuado al contexto. Demasiado adecuado quizá, piensa Manuel, considerando la idea de que Martín esté fingiendo aunque no tiene intenciones de decirlo, ni siquiera cuando Martín lo presiona contra la puerta, empujando una de sus piernas entre las suyas.

Honestamente no sabe si pueden reproducirse accidentalmente siendo ambos criaturas sin un sexo definido, pero Manuel tampoco menciona eso, por miedo a que escuchar su propia voz destruya el mundo inventado en el que están hundiéndose desde hace horas. Quizá desde hace días, si cuenta ese primer encuentro en su recepción.

— Martín —dice en un suspiro, justo antes de que el demonio lo bese.

Manuel vio a sus hermanos caer por menos cuando El Creador los dejó en la tierra, sin instrucciones claras respecto a qué estaba prohibido y qué no, destinados a servir de guías silenciosas para los humanos. Las reglas aún no se habían escrito en ese entonces, pero Manuel se aventuraría a decir que fraternizar con un demonio tenía que estar entre las prohibiciones más obvias.

— ¿En qué piensas? —pregunta Martín, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Manuel sienta su aliento en los labios.

— No quiero caer —responde Manuel, sorprendido con su propia honestidad.— ¿Qué crees?

Las pupilas de Martín son una sola línea de negro, y sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad como los de un depredador. Manuel nunca vio su nueva forma, ahora que lo piensa, no cuando cayó originalmente, ni las muchas veces que se encontraron en la tierra después de eso.

— Que no importa —responde Martín, presionando entre sus piernas.— Una vez no va a ensuciarte. Nadie va a saberlo. Confía en mi. —dice, alternando cada frase con un beso en su cuello, en su oído y en su boca.

Manuel se ríe en voz baja, seguro de que debería estar más preocupado. Han pasado años desde la última vez que vio a Gabriel, y al Creador jamás lo ha visto, pero ha escuchado historias sobre su ira; historias de hace miles de años atrás.

— ¿Preferirías ser un humano?

— Lo estás arruinando, Manuel.

— No quiero ser un humano —dice, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante.— Los odio. —añade, secretamente satisfecho de haberlo dicho en voz alta por primera vez.

Martín se ríe, asintiendo.

— Serías mal humano —dice, besándolo de nuevo. — Eres un mal ángel también.

Quizá es porque no le importa, o quizá es porque está secretamente de acuerdo, pero Manuel no le discute, usando una de sus piernas para acercar el cuerpo de Martin a modo de respuesta. 

* * *

Manuel aún no está del todo despierto cuando empieza a sentir el olor a café y tostadas a la mañana siguiente, y se hunde más en la almohada, intentando enterrarse en la cama de Martín, que huele más a él que a desayuno. Es una mezcla de su perfume y sudor quizá, algo un poco dulce también, Manuel no lo sabe con certeza, pero le gusta, le hace sentir que puede quedarse ahí por horas, si es que no días.

Hasta que Martín lo arruina, yendo a buscarlo.

— Te hice el desayuno. —anuncia, aparentemente orgulloso de esa atención.

Manuel hace un ruido con la garganta, sin muchas ganas.

— Dale, Manuel, mi vieja dice que parte de ser un caballero es hacer el desayuno después —dice Martín, agarrando su talón por encima del cubrecama.— Me criaron re-bien ¿no crees?

— No tienes papás —dice Manuel, resoplando algo que suena a risa, aún si no pretende reírse.— ¿Cuántas veces has hecho el desayuno después? —pregunta, sentándose en la cama.

Martín le sonríe.

— Te gustaría saber ¿verdad? —pregunta, risueño.— Ven a comer, Manuel.

— ¿Seguro que no has hecho gigantes? —pregunta Manuel, sin levantarse.

Martín se ríe desde la cocina, sin responder.

* * *

Sus perros saben que Martín no es como él. Manuel no estaba seguro al comienzo, pero aparentemente son mucho más perceptivos que el humano promedio, lo cual le da otra razón a su larga lista de motivos por los cuales los humanos están sobrevalorados por El Creador. Los perros son claramente superiores, incluso si es únicamente por su capacidad de distinguir a los depredadores.

Los más pequeños y tímidos gimotean cuando Martín se acerca mucho, mientras que los otros hacen un escándalo, ladrando como locos desde que lo ven hasta que se va. El único de sus perros que no hace nada al respecto es el cachorro que Martín trajo el primer día, así que Manuel lo bautiza Cerbero, aunque Sebastián le diga que se llama Motita.

— ¿Por qué perros? —pregunta Martín, un día que Manuel está intentando entrenar a Cerbero en el patio.

— ¿Por qué no? —responde, levantando los hombros.— Son entrenables

— También tenés un gato.

— Tendría más —dice Manuel, lanzando la pelota de tenis con un poco más de fuerza que lo estrictamente necesario.— Pero los humanos encuentran extraño un refugio de cualquier cosa. Eso dijo Gabriel.

—Ah, debe ser difícil tener una correa tan corta —dice Martín, malicioso— Ni me acuerdo, pero suena duro.

— No es nada —responde Manuel entre dientes.

Cerbero corre una vuelta al rededor de ellos con la pelota aún en la boca. Está feliz, y su cola se mueve tan fuerte que también termina empujando su trasero de un lado al otro.

— Caer no es tan malo —dice Martín, acercándose hasta que sus hombros serozan.

— No —responde Manuel, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.— Parece que no.

* * *

La siguiente vez que se acuestan es en la cama de Manuel. Los perros aúllan desde sus caniles, y su gato rasguña la puerta de la habitación durante los primeros treinta minutos, haciendo un maullido tan patético que Manuel piensa seriamente en ir a abrirle, pero Martín lo detiene con una mirada.

— Concentrate en mi

— Tu llegaste después —dice Manuel, solo por discutir, antes de que caigan de regreso a la cama, los brazos y las piernas enredadas en un intento por fundirse el uno en el otro.

* * *

— ¿Has pensado en el Apocalipsis? —pregunta Manuel mientras pone el agua a hervir.

Él no toma café, pero tiene un tarro para las visitas de Martín. También tiene comida, aunque solo come cuando está acompañado. Las huellas que el demonio ha ido dejando en su vida son fáciles de ver, pero Manuel no las resiente. Él mismo ha ido ayudando, acomodando su casa y su rutina a Martín y sus fantasías de ser humano.

— No —responde Martín.— ¿Tu si?

— A veces

— ¿Y qué piensas?

Esa pregunta es común entre ellos, es una zona segura para detenerse cada vez que sus diferencias quedan en evidencia. O cuando los silencios parecen demasiado largos, como si ambos tuvieran miedo de no poder a hablar normalmente. Manuel supone que es un miedo natural ahora que terminaron de cruzar todas las líneas, y hace un esfuerzo extra por ser sincero cada vez, deteniendose a pensar la respuesta.

— Hay otros animales además de los humanos, ¿Qué pasa con ellos al final del mundo?—responde luego de unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño.— ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? —añade, más bajo.

En algún momento, años atrás, Manuel se había encontrado con otro ángel de poco rango y le había preguntado algo parecido en un momento de debilidad. Lo recordaba especialmente porque ese ángel lo había callado a la fuerza, mirando con miedo hacia el cielo, y luego hacia los lados, como si estuviera esperando que Gabriel les cayera encima.

No lo había vuelto a ver luego de eso.

— ¿Has pensado en eso? —insiste, un poco más fuerte.— Hay una batalla ¿y después? —Martín lo está mirando como si lo estuviese viendo cambiar frente a sus ojos, pero Manuel no puede detenerse. No quiere, quizá.— ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Conmigo?

— Si no morimos —dice Martín, alzando las cejas.

— Si no morimos —concede Manuel, inclinando un poco la cabeza, como si discutir su posible muerte fuera equiparable a hablar del clima.— Seriamos esclavos.

— Odio la esclavitud —dice Martín con una mueca de asco. Manuel la encontraría cómica si no estuviera en medio de uno de sus discursos.

— _Somos esclavos_ —dice, enfatizando la palabra con una nota de histeria. Su siguiente reunión con Gabriel se está acercando, puede sentirlo en su cuerpo, como si sus alas estuviesen empujando la piel de su espalda, su halo quemando una corona en su cabeza.— Ambos.

La tetera empieza a sonar antes de que Martín pueda responderle, si es que tiene intención de responderle, y Manuel suspira, levantándose a servir dos tazas de agua hirviendo.

— No eras así —dice Martín mientras se sirve el café instantáneo.— ¿Hace cuántos años que no nos veíamos?

— Cincuenta

— Cómo es que no has caído —dice Martín, mirando hacia arriba, y luego hacia los lados, como esperando que pase en cualquier momento.

— Blasfemar no es tan ofensivo como reproducirse —dice Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros.— Llevo años hablándole a los perros, y nadie ha hecho nada.

— Necesitás amigos Manuel —suspira Martín, con una media sonrisa en los labios.— ¿De verdad le hablas a los perros?

Manuel se cruza de brazos, apoyando la espalda en la silla.

— Son buena compañía, —dice, solo un poco avergonzado— Y puedo decirles lo que quiera.

Martín responde con un sonido ausente, calentando sus manos en la taza de café. Sus ojos se están riendo, pero su boca está neutral, y Manuel no está seguro de por qué están hablando de los perros en vez de su inminente esclavitud, pero está dispuesto a esperar para descubrirlo.

— ¿No ves otros ángeles? —pregunta Martín, haciéndose el desentendido.— ¿Otros demonios, quizá?

Manuel resopla una risa, sonriendo incrédulo. Piensa en hacer una broma (aunque nunca ha sido tan bueno en eso) pero Martín lo está mirando interesado, claramente esperando una respuesta real, y las palabras se le atoran en la garganta, confundidas, igual que él.

Es tarde, y la luz que se cuela por la persiana plástica de Manuel dibuja líneas naranjas en la mesa de la cocina, pasando por los brazos de Martín también. Le hace pensar en el color real de su piel, escondido bajo ese disfraz, en todas las formas en las que no son lo que parecen, y aún así están ahí, jugando a pretender.

— No —dice, sinceramente.— Solo Gabriel. Pero es cada diez años nomás —añade rápido, aunque no está seguro del por qué.

Martín le sonríe abiertamente feliz, y Manuel no puede evitar devolverle al menos un cuarto de esa sonrisa, incluso si aún está confundido al respecto.

* * *

Manuel le advierte de su inminente reunión con Gabriel, le dice que al arcángel le gusta aparecer, que nunca avisa y siempre, siempre hace salir sus alas en el proceso. No es que Gabriel tenga que hacer mucho, la influencia de su poder urge a los ángeles menores, como él, a presentarse como son realmente, listos para obedecer ordenes. Martín debe recordarlo, habiendo sido un ángel más importante que él, pero el demonio solo lo mira con las cejas rectas y los extremos de su boca apuntando hacia abajo cuando Manuel le advierte que no puede ir a verlo más.

— Pero no sabes cuando va a ir —dijo Martín cuando se lo contó, en una queja que sonó casi como una pregunta.

— Cualquier día. A cualquier hora —dijo Manuel, empujándolo de la cama con el pie.

Probablemente había mejores lugares para tener esa conversación, pero Manuel se había quedado sin tiempo antes de lo esperado, entre las tardes tomando té, y las noches mirando a Martín pretender que era un estudiante universitario, las señales sutiles de Gabriel se habían vuelto tirones en su estómago y una ansiedad constante en el fondo de su mente, tirando de él en varias direcciones al mismo tiempo.

Manuel no está seguro de qué significa lo que hacen para Martín. No tiene claro qué tipo de reglas dirigen a los demonios, si es que hay reglas realmente o si solo los dejan andar libres, pretendiendo que son humanos. Martín nunca le habla sobre su caída, o sobre los demás demonios, Manuel incluso ha llegado a pensar que una parte de él realmente lo cree cuando asegura que es un humano, pero prefiere no decirlo. Así como prefiere no pensar muy profundamente en lo que significan sus besos, o las noches, tardes y días que pasan juntos.

A veces son semanas enteras, sin que nadie hable de lo que son realmente.

Quizá es por eso que cuando Martín aparece en su casa, a pesar de su advertencia sobre Gabriel, Manuel no lo echa de inmediato. Han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que se vieron, y Martín trae una bolsa con su marca de té negro favorita y una bolsita café con galletas de varias formas y sabores.

— Gabriel podría venir hoy —dice Manuel, mirando las galletas con una expresión complicada.— Podría verte.

— O no —responde Martín, sonriéndole.— Dale, Manuel. Te traje una ofrenda.

— Deberíamos esperar, es una reunión de rutina —insiste Manuel,mirándolo a los ojos esta vez.— Va a venir y se va a ir, no tiene por qué ser más complicado que eso.

Tiene la sensación de que le está rogando, pero su voz suena como siempre y Martín no parece notarlo.

— Te extrañé —dice Martín, como si fuera así de simple.— ¿Vos no?

Manuel cierra los ojos, respira profundo y luego lo deja pasar, pensando casi sin querer en la once que van a tomar.

Esa tarde su caída se siente inminente e inevitable, igual que la sonrisa satisfecha de Martín.

* * *

Martín recuerda a Gabriel como un jefe perfeccionista y paternal, como si ser ángeles más bajos fuera equivalente a ser niños corriendo al rededor de las alas de los ángeles más importantes. Como si no hubieran nacido adultos desde la mente de su creador, simplemente generados en el universo, listos y dispuestos a cumplir la misión especifica para la cual los habían pensado.

Recuerda odiar a Gabriel. Recuerda amar al Creador. Eso está fresco en su mente, como si hubiese sido ayer.

También recuerda escuchar de la caída de Lucifer, como un trueno a la distancia, más que un cataclismo, como seguramente se había sentido para Gabriel y los demás arcángeles. Él no era nadie, jamás había visto a Lucifer en persona, pero sabía su nombre igual que todos. Sabía de su belleza, como sabía de la creación del mundo, aún cuando sus primeras décadas las había pasado lejos de la tierra.

El mundo ya llevaba al rededor de novecientos años existiendo cuando Martín conoció a Manuel. Era una tarde oscura, las primeras señales del diluvio ya se veían en el cielo, y aunque la mayoría de los humanos no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar, Noé estaba poblando su arca cerca de esa área. Las ordenes de Martín habían sido acercar algunos animales al perímetro, aunque Gabriel le había prohibido entregárselos al humano, y en ese tiempo obedecer no era algo que tuviese que decidir, era simplemente lo que hacía. Martín había escuchado historias sobre las _caídas_ de otros ángeles, incluso él, que no tenía mucho contacto con los de su tipo, había oído de los gigantes y la furia del Creador, así que el miedo ya existía en él, de la misma forma que el respeto y la obediencia ya estaban al momento de su concepción.

Y entonces estaba Manuel, guiando una pareja de Leones, a solo metros del pueblo más cercano. Martín lo había reconocido como uno de los suyos de inmediato, aún con la ropa sucia y el cabello revuelto, los ángeles eran ángeles, y solo los humanos eran capaces de ignorar su verdadera naturaleza. Incluso el par de leones, una leona y un león, ahora que Martín miraba con más atención, parecían saber que no estaban siguiendo a un humano más.

— ¡El arca está hacia allá! —se escuchó gritar, distantemente sorprendido de su propio atrevimiento.— ¡Déjalos ahí!

Manuel lo miró, frunciendo el ceño, y siguió caminando.

— ¡Oye! ¡Oye! —exclamó Martín, trotando hacia el otro ángel. No le gustaba correr, pero no quería quedarse atrás.— ¡No sigas, Noé está allá!

Los ojos del otro ángel no eran como los suyos, eran un café cálido, casi amarillento, apenas distinto de los colores que Martín había visto en los humanos. Su piel y su cabello también parecían más cercanos a los de la gente en esa área, si no fuera por los leones Martín habría dudado de su naturaleza.

— Lo sé —dijo Manuel, bajando las cejas.— Allá voy.

— Gabriel dijo que no podíamos entregárselos —alegó Martín en un susurro, mirando a su alrededor, casi seguro de que el arcángel iba a venir si lo nombraba.— Van a castigarte.

— Son leones —dijo Manuel, señalando a los animales con las manos abiertas.— ¿Cómo los voy a dejar sueltos?

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Manuel lo miró un rato en silencio, como considerándolo. Martín no estaba seguro de qué estaba buscando realmente, pero fuera lo que fuese, parecía haberlo encontrado porque sin decir nada, asintió, satisfecho.

— Voy a meterlos al arca. —explicó— Quizá los amarre.

— Estás loco

— Los leones no tienen la culpa —alegó Manuel, arrugando la nariz.— Ninguno de los animales la tiene.

Manuel retomó su camino, dejando detrás a Martín y sus preguntas.

— ¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Martín, trotando para alcanzarlo.

Mientras amarraban a los leones, Martín pensó que Manuel iba a caer pronto, en un evento del que nadie iba a hablar porque no era ni escandaloso ni importante. Quizá no sería ese día, pero iba a pasar algún día, y Martín iba a saberlo, aunque tuviera que preguntarle directamente a Gabriel, día tras día, sobre el estatus de Manuel.

Aún recuerda cuando pensaba así, y le parece cómico pensar que quizá sea él mismo el que provoque la caída de Manuel, no los leones, ni los perros, ni las dudas, solo él, escondido en un armario que apenas le da espacio para acomodarse los pantalones.

— ¡Gabriel! —escucha decir a Manuel, un poco más agudo de lo que usualmente suena. Martín quiere verlo, más que nada en el mundo quiere ver sus alas, y su halo, y el brillo dorado de sus ojos cuando no está pretendiendo ser humano.

Él mismo siente un tirón en su estómago con la presencia de Gabriel, como si el arcángel tuviese una gravedad propia, empujando la piel falsa de su disfraz aun ahora que Martín no le pertenece. Es irritante que su transformación, su caída, no lo haya liberado totalmente de la influencia angelical, pero Martín sabe que no hay nada que lo vaya a desconectar totalmente del creador. No importa cuantos años pasen, o cuantos humanos ayude a alejarse de él.

— ¿Manuel? —pregunta Gabriel, casi sin inflexión en su voz.

— No lo esperaba

Gabriel hace un ruido incrédulo, y Martín apoya la mano contra la puerta del armario, impaciente por ver lo que estaba pasando del otro lado.

— ¿Qué hacías? —pregunta Gabriel, su voz un poco más cerca de Martín que antes.

— Nada.

— Nada —repite Gabriel, y Martín siente el tirón en su piel con más fuerza de pronto. Duele.— ¿Qué escondes, Manuel?

— Nada —dice Manuel, aunque a juzgar por su voz, él también está sintiendo los efectos de la gravedad de Gabriel.

Martín lo escucha ahogar un jadeo luego, y la voz de Gabriel se aleja de a poco.

— Haces nada, escondes nada..., —recita, marcando cada palabra con un tirón más fuerte.— ¿A quién ayudas entonces, Manuel?

Martín empuja con cuidado de no hacer ruido, apenas lo suficiente como para poder ver, por una rendija, lo que está pasando del otro lado. No cree ser lo suficientemente fuerte para oponerse a Gabriel, pero la caída es dolorosa, y no quiere dejar a Manuel solo mientras cae. En alguna parte de su mente surge la idea de lanzarse sobre la espalda de Gabriel y tratar de arrancarle las alas, aunque son tan grandes que apenas caben en la habitación.

— Ah, animales —dice Manuel en un susurro.— Un zoológico.

— Zoológico. —dice Gabriel, y la presión desaparece, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.— ¿Un zoológico?

Las alas de Gabriel se pliegan sobre si mismas, esparciendo plumas que se desintegran al tocar el piso, pero Manuel aún no se ve desde el armario. Martín traga saliva, abriendo un poco más.

— Manuel —dice Gabriel, claramente decepcionado. Quizá él también ha estado esperando la caída de Manuel, porque Martín lo recuerda distinto— ¿Más animales?

— Son parte de la creación.

— El Creador nos envió por los humanos.

— No he caído aún —dice Manuel, y Martín casi se atraganta en su escondite, deseando poder ver la cara de Gabriel, o por lo menos la de Manuel.

— No. —concede Gabriel, claramente irritado.

Martín deja que el armario se cierre de nuevo, escuchando el resto de la reunión desde la oscuridad.

* * *

— ¿Un zoológico? —pregunta, horas después de que Gabriel se haya desvanecido.

Manuel lo mira por encima del borde de su taza. Sus ojos aún tienen rastros de dorado, pero el resto de él se ve normal, y Martín no sabe si está decepcionado o no.

Parte de él quiere pedir más, quiere olvidar su juego de ser humano y probar qué se siente acostarse con él cuando son ellos mismos, sin disfraces de por medio. Sus alas se sienten más cercanas a su piel, solo de imaginarlo.

— No lo creo —dice Manuel, ofreciéndole una media sonrisa, aparentemente avergonzado de si mismo.— El refugio es suficiente ahora.

— ¿Ahora?

Los ojos de Manuel tienen intención cuando se encuentran con los suyos, se sienten como una promesa y como un reto al mismo tiempo, y Martín se pregunta honestamente cómo es que fue él el primero en caer, cómo es que terminó siendo el demonio, cuando Manuel siempre ha sido el primero en romper las reglas entre ellos dos.

— Ahora —repite Manuel, presionando el costado de su pie contra las canillas de Martín.


End file.
